In My Dream
by pureblueKyuWook
Summary: I hope I can sleep forever like this.. I wake up with her presence still…
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : In My Dream**

**Genre: drama, hurt**

**Main Pairing: KyuWook**

**Other cast: members of Super Junior**

**Rated : T**

**Warn: BL/Brothership (?) mollayo xD this is just my fiction!**

**Summary:" I hope I can sleep forever like this.. I wake up with her presence still…"**

*FF ini aku buat berdasarkan lagu Super Junior-'In My Dream'. Jika ada kesamaan judul, tokoh atau apa pun, saya mohon maaf, tapi cerita ini benar-benar lahir dari pemikiran saya.. Just enjoy it~ If you don't like just don't read~ Gamsa ^^*

**~o~**

"Wookie… Kamu sedang apa di kamarku?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Ryeowook masuk ke kamarnya dengan memakai pakaian serba putih dan berjalan menghampirinya. Ia sedang berada di ranjangnya ketika tiba-tiba Ryeowook ada saat ia berbalik badan.

"Kau tidak kangen padaku, hm?" Ryeowook tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang mungil membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

"Hmm… na neomu bogoshipeoyo, Wookie-ya~ rasanya sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Tidur denganku, ne?" kata Kyuhyun. Ryeowook pun berbaring di samping Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah orang yang sangat disayanginya tersebut.

"Hey, kenapa mukamu pucat, hm? Kau kurang istirahat, eoh? Kau juga pasti kurang makan terutama sayur. Aigoo, Kyu.. Bagaimana wajahmu tidak berjerawat seperti ini jika kau malas makan sayur, hm?" Ryeowook menanyakan banyak pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun dengan sedikit omelan di dalamnya.

"Aihss,, Wookie-ya~ kau seperti tante-tante yang sedang memarahi anaknya. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka sayur," balas Kyuhyun sambil cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Wookie terkikik melihat tingkah si 'evil magnae' yang satu ini. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sangat membenci sayuran. Perlu pemaksaan jika ingin mencekoki Kyuhyun dengan sayuran yang ia anggap sebagai 'racun' itu. Ia juga tahu betapa keras kepalanya Kyuhyun.

"Arasseo.. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan memakannya, ne?"kata Ryeowook tidak melanjutkan perdebatan dengan Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih mengalah, karena ia tahu bahwa percuma berdebat dengan Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya memang sudah keras kepala. Ia kembali mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ne. Ehm,, Wookie-ya~ kenapa tanganmu sangat dingin? Apa AC-nya terlalu dingin? Kalau begitu, aku akan matikan," Kyuhyun akan beranjak dari ranjang untuk mematikan AC tetapi Ryeowook menahannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak kedinginan. Tidurlah," jawab Ryeowook sambil membaringkan Kyuhyun lagi.

'Tapi…,"

"Nan gwaenchana, Kyu. Tidurlah!" potong Ryeowook.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Ryeowook untuk tidur kembali. Dan Ryeowook kembali membelai pipi Kyuhyun lembut. Perlahan Kyuhyun menutup matanya, menikmati elusan tangan dingin Ryeowook di pipinya. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun tetapi perlahan senyuman itu hilang. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kyu,,, maukah kau berjanji?" tanya Ryeowook di tengah kegiatannya.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik sambil masih memejamkan matanya, sehingga ia tidak tahu ekspresi wajah Ryeowook saat ini.

"Kau tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Tidak peduli dengan kesehatanmu. Kau membuatku khawatir, Kyu," kata Ryeowook.

"Haruskah?" tanya Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ne, kalau kau menyayangiku lakukan itu. Dan satu lagi…. jangan pernah bersedih lagi Kyu. Ada atau tidak ada aku. Kau membuatku juga bersedih. Aku sangat menyayangimu sampai kapan pun, Kyu," jawab Ryeowook yang sukses membuat mata Kyuhyun terbuka.

"Apa maksudmu,Wookie? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kau sudah berjanji kalau kau akan terus bersamaku! Aku sangat menyayangimu, Wookie." Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ryeowook yang melihat Kyuhyun akan menangis langsung memeluknya. Ia tidak boleh menangis saat ini. Jika ia menangis, ia akan semakin sulit membuatku Kyuhyun percaya padanya. Ia mendiamkan posisi mereka seperti itu sampai beberapa menit, lalu perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang ke wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah berlinang air mata. Ryewook tersenyum kea rah Kyuhyun walaupun ia juga sangat ingin menangis.

"Kyu, aku mohon padamu. Aku juga menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu, maka dari itu berjanjilah padaku," kata Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak mau kau meinggalkanku, Wookie!" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi.

"Aku sangat menyayangi, Kyu. Selamanya…" perlahan Ryeowook menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun menjadi takut dan terus berusaha menggapai Ryeowook.

"Wookie! Wookie!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Ryeowook yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Kyu. Sangat menyayangimu. Saranghae yeongwonhi," suara Ryeowook masih terdengar samar-samar sampai akhirnya wujud Ryeowook benar-benar menghilang.

"Wookiiiiiieeeeee! Wookiiiiieee!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil berlinang air mata.

…..

"Kyu! Kyu! Ireona!" Sungmin berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil nama seseorang ia tahu sangat disayangi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Ireona!" Sungmin kembali mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Wookie!" Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya degan terakhir menyebutkan nama seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke alam mimpinya.

Sungmin dapat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang berkeringat dan di wajahnya dapat terlihat kalau ia menangis. Mimpi itu! Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun bermimpi yang sama lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mimpi tentang seseorang yang amat sangat dicintainya. Sungmin merasakan sedih ketika melihat magnae-nya yang bisa dikategorikan sangat jarang menangis, dapat terlihat rapuh seperti ini karena sosok itu.

"Sungmin hyung?" kata Kyuhyun ketika ia sadar dari tidurnya.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sugmin lembut sambil menyeka keringat Kyuhyun perlahan.

Sungmin dapat melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung… Wookie… dia tadi di sini" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Kyu…," Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi lagi.

"Tapi,,, dia menghilang, hyung! Wookie meninggalkanku! Ia sudah janji tidak akan pergi!" Kyuhyun kembali menangis.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia tahu bagaimana rasa kehilangan Kyuhyun terhadap Ryeowook.

"Kyu, kau tahu bahwa Ryeowook sangat menyayangimu bukan? Ia pasti tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu. Dia akan selalu bersamamu, dihatimu," Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun. Ia juga meneteskan air mata ketika ia kembali mengingat tentang Ryeowook.

….

Sungmin kembali mengingat kenangan tentang Ryeowook. Ryeowook adalah salah satu dongsaengnya juga. Ia hanya 8 bulan lebih tua dari Kyuhyun, karena itu Kyuhyun menjadi sangat dekat pada Kyuhyun. Ryeowook sangat peduli pada Kyuhyun apalagi Kyuhyun itu magnae. Dan kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam membuatnya menjaga Kyuhyun dengan sangat. Begitu pula Kyuhyun, sangat menyayangi Ryeowook karena rasa perhatian Ryeowook padanya. Memang bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang menyayangi Ryeowook, semua hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-nya pun sangat menyayanginya. Tapi, perasaan antara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun terhadap satu sama lain memang berbeda, seperti ada perasaan special di hati mereka tentang satu sama lain. Itu yang membuat mereka jauh lebih dekat dari member yang lain.

….

"Kyu, kembalilah tidur. Kau terlihat sangat lelah," kata Sungmin setelah menghapus air matanya -agar tidak terlihat oleh Kyuhyun- lalu melepas pelukannya dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membaringkan Kyuhyun di ranjangnya kembali. Ia menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan selimut warna biru yang sesuai dengan warna sprei-nya Kyuhyun.

"Jaljjayo, Kyu," kata Sungmin sambil menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang masih tersisa di wajah namja tampan tersebut.

"Ne, hyung," jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu perlahan ia menutup matanya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidur, Sungmin kembali ke tempat tidurnya untuk tidur juga. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuknya agar dapat tertidur karena hari ini ia sangat lelah. Hanya 5 menit, ia sudah masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

_*flashback*_

.

"Kyu! Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya seorang namja dengan suara tenornya.

Namja itu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan serba putih dan menghampiri sebuah ranjang yang di atasnya terdapat seseorang yang sangat disayanginya, Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, namja yang berada di atas ranjang itu melihat kearah namja dengan suara tenor itu dan tersenyum cerah.

"Ryeowookie! Ne, jauh lebih baik," jawab Kyuhyun dan meghentikan aktivitasnya, bermain PSP hitam kesayangannya.

"Baguslah. Hey, kau jangan bermain PSP terus, banyaklah istirahat, jangan terlalu capek! Kau ingat pesan dokter kan?" Ryeowook menasehati Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan barang yang ia bawa dari tas yang dia bawa.

"Ne, ne.. aku ingat. Tapi aku kan juga bosan kalau hanya berbaring terus," jawab Kyuhyun membela dirinya.

Saat ini, Ryeowook sedang menjenguk Kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun mempunyai jantung yang lemah oleh karena itu ia selalu bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit. Dan kali ini, Kyuhyun sudah 1 minggu mendekam di rumah sakit karena kondisi jantungnya yang bertambah tidak stabil.

"Okok, aku menyerah. Hey, ini, aku bawakan bubur kesukaanmu. Kau pasti belum makan kan?" tanya Ryeowook sambil duduk di kursi, sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun.

"He-um, aku menunggu bubur buatanmu terlebih dahulu, baru aku mau makan," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil kotak bekal yang ada di tangan Ryeowook dan membuka tutupnya.

"Hm seperti biasa, selalu enak," Kyuhyun melahap bubur buatan Ryeowook, sedangkan Ryeowook tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang memakan bubur buatannya dengan lahap.

Ryeowook sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, ia bahkan rela melakukan apa pun demi Kyuhyun. Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa kondisi jantung Kyuhyun sangat lemah. Ia melakukan apa pun agar dapat melihat dongsaengnya tetap tersenyum. Walaupun Kyuhyun banyak tidak tahu tentang pengorbanannya.

…..

Keesekon harinya, saat Ryeowook kembali dari rumah sakit, ia mendapati Kyuhyun tidak berada di kamarnya. Ia mulai panic dan mencari Kyuhyun mulai dari kamar mandi, sampai ke balkon, tapi ia tidak dapat menemukan Kyuhyun di mana pun. Ia pergi ke luar kamar dan bertemu dengan seorang suster yang akan masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Suster, pasien di kamar ini ada di mana?" tanya Ryeowook pada suster itu dengan panic.

"Oh, Mr. Cho baru saja di bawah ke ruang ICU. Kondisi jantungnya kembali melemah," jawab suster itu.

Ryeowook yang mendengarnya, shock dan takut terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun. Ia meninggalkan suster itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, berlari menuju ke ruang ICU.

…..

Tidak lama setelah mennunggu di depan ruang ICU, seorang dokter keluar dari dalam. Ryeowook segera beridiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook denga raut kepanikan.

"Ehm Ryeowook-ssi, begini, keadaan jantung Kyuhyun benar-benar lemah," kata dokter itu yang memang sudah lama mengenal Ryeowook karena kedatangan Ryeowook setiap hari untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun.

"Dan ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Kyuhyun harus segera mendapatkan pendonor jantung, karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelematkannya," sambung dokter itu lagi.

Ryeowook tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya, ia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut. Bagaimana iadapat menemukan pendonor jantung dengan segera?

"Saya pergi ke ruangan saya dulu, Ryewook-ssi. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa ke sana. Dan Kyuhyun juga akan dikembalikan ke kamarnya. Permisi," dokter itu pamit dari hadapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Ia perlahan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia benar-benar capai dan bingung harus bagaiamana sekarang. Ia butuh udara segar sambil berpikir solusi untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun secepatnya. Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sakunya, ia akan menelpon hyungdeulnya, untuk memberi tahu soal keadaan Kyuhyun pada mereka.

…..

Ryeowook berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Senyum kembali terukir di wajahnya setelah berjalan-jalan dari luar. Satu tujuannya adalah ke ruang dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun selama ini.

'Kyu, aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan nyawamu. Apa pun itu caranya, aku tidak peduli, walaupun aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri,' inner Ryeowook dalam hati.

-Tok! Tok! Tok!-

"Masuk!" sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu ketika Ryeowook mengetuk sebuah ruangan yang dipintunya bertuliskan 'Mr. Park's Room'.

Ryeowook membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Annyeong, uisa," sapa Ryeowook.

"Ah, Ryeowook-ssi! Silahkan duduk," jawab dokter itu sambil tersenyum ketika melihat yang datang adalah Ryeowook.

"Ada apa?" tanya dokter Park saat Ryeowook sudah duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hm, begini dok, aku sudah menemukan pendonor jantung untuk Kyuhyun," jawab Ryeowook.

"Oh? Jinjja? Wah.. nuguya?" dokter Park tersenyum.

"Saya. Saya yang akan medonorkon jantung untuk Kyuhyun," kata Ryeowook mantap tanpa basa-basi.

"Mwo? Ryeowook-ssi, apa kau yakin?" dokter Park kaget ketika mendengar siapa yang akan pendonor jantung itu.

"Ya, saya sangat yakin," jawab Ryeowook dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tapi…..,"

"Jebal, uisa, ini satu-satunya cara agar Kyuhyun bisa selamat." Ryeowook memotong perkataan dokter Park dan berusaha meyakinkan dokter itu.

"Haaahh,, baiklah," dokter Park pasrah, ia mengalah dan menerima keputusan Ryeowook.

"Isilah ini dulu. Persetujuan bahwa kau akan mendonorkon jantungmu untuk Kyuhyun," kata dokter itu sambil meyerahkan document yang harus ditandangi oleh Ryeowook.

"Oh, ya, uisa, tolong rahasiakan ini dari hyungdeul dan semuanya, terutama dengan Kyuhyun. Jangan memberitahu mereka sampai operasinya selesai, ne? Anggap saja ini permohonan terakhirku. Hehehe," kata Ryeowook ditengah ia sedang menandatangani document.

Dokter Park mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Meng-iyakan permintaan terakhir seorang pendonor adalah kewajibannya, bukan?

'Kau sungguh berhati malaikat, Ryeowook-ssi. Kau bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawamu untuk Kyuhyun, padahal dia bukan adik kandungmu. Kau beruntung Kyuhyun, mendapatkan Ryeowook sebagai hyungmu,' kata dokter Park dalam hati.

"Ini uisa. Gamsa, ne? Aku pamit dulu. Ingat kata-kataku," kata Ryeowook lalu beranjak menuju ke pintu untuk keluar. ia melambaikan tangan pada dokter Park.

"Ne, jaga kesehatanmu dan siapkan mentalmu, ne? Dua hari lagi operasinya akan dijalankan," kata dokter Park sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ryeowook mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan dokter Park.

"Akhirnya, Kyuhyun…,"

"Wookie-ya," sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

Ryeowook kaget dan reflek berbalik.

"Min.. Minnie hyung..," Ryeowook terbata ketika melihat Sungmin, salah satu hyungnya berada di belakangnya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya.

-To Be Continue-

Annyeong! Aku datang lagi dengan FF baru.. mogah-mogah pada suka yaa? Ini juga sebagai permintaan maafku karena telat update FF 'Everything For You'.

Mohon reviewnya chingu ^^ Annyeong

Salam dariku! .


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : In My Dream**

**Genre: drama, hurt**

**Main Pairing: KyuWook**

**Other cast: members of Super Junior**

**Rated : T**

**Warn: BL/Brothership (?) mollayo xD this is just my fiction!**

**Summary:" I hope I can sleep forever like this.. I wake up with her presence still…"**

*FF ini aku buat berdasarkan lagu Super Junior-'In My Dream'. Jika ada kesamaan judul, tokoh atau apa pun, saya mohon maaf, tapi cerita ini benar-benar lahir dari pemikiran saya.. Just enjoy it~ If you don't like just don't read~ Gamsa ^^*

**~o~**

"Hyung… Apa kau men..?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Sungmin telah mendengar semuanya. Ia dan member lainnya baru sampai di rumah sakit. Dan ia ditugasi pergi ke ruang dokter untuk menanyakan kabar Kyuhyun kepada dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun, sedangkan member lainnya menunggu di ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Tapi ketika ia sampai di depan pintu ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya dari dalam. Suara Ryeowook. Ia baru membuka pintu untuk memastikan ketika ia tidak sengaja mendengar ketika Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menemukan pendonor jantung untuk Kyuhyun. Ia yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang, ia juga sudah akan masuk ke dalam untuk menanyakan langsung pada Ryeowook siapa yang akan menjadi pendonor untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi ketika ia mendengar bahwa Ryeowook yang akan mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Kyuhyun, senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya seketika hilang. Ia mematung di tempat, kaget dengan pernyataan Ryeowook. Akhirnya ia mendengarkan semuanya dan air matanya mengalir.

"Hyung, jebal uljima," Ryeowook menghampiri Sungmin dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir deras dari mata kelinci Sungmin.

"Wookie… Jangan.. Jangan lakukan semua ini. Jebal," kata Sungmin dengan sesenggukan.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan Ryeowook yang sudah dia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. Ryeowook selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk bercerita segalanya. Ryeowook lah yang paling bisa diandalkan olehnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Ryeowook.

"Hyung….,"

Sebelum Ryeowook menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sungmin sudah memeluknya dengan erat. Ia kembali menangis.

"Wookie.. Jebal.. Batalkan saja semuanya. Kita bisa cari pendonor lain. Jebal. Batalkan saja..," Sungmin kembali memohon pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook ingin menangis medengar hyungnya itu memohon padanya. Tapi ia berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah mau keluar. Jika ia menangis, itu akan membuat Sungmin menjadi lebih sedih. Inilah alasan kenapa ia tidak mau memberi tahu kepada hyungdeulnya. Ia tidak mau melihat air mata hyungdeulnya. Akhirnya, Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengelus punggung hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Hyung. Ini satu-satunya jalan agar Kyuhyun bisa bertahan. Keadaan Kyuhyun semakin kritis hyung. Kalau ia masih belum menemukan pendonor jantung, ia bisa tidak terselamatkan," Ryeowook berkata pada Sungmin lembut.

"Tapi kenapa harus kau? Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu, Wookie. Jebal batalkan," Sungmin semakin erat memeluk Ryeowook.

"Hyung. Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Dan aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku. Jadi izinkan aku untuk melakukan ini," jawab Ryeowook.

"Wookie.. aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu…"

Ryeowook tersenyum dan membiarkan Sungmin tetap memeluknya. Ia mengelus punggung Sungmin.

Dan beberapa menit tangis Sungmin mulai mereda. Perlahan Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin. Ia dapat melihat mata hyungnya itu yang sembab karena menangis. Hidung dan matanya juga memerah. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat hyungnya yang satu ini menangis karenanya.

Ketika melihat wajah Ryeowook Sungmin kembali meneteskan air mata perlahan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan wajah yang menenangkan itu sebentar lagi tidak akan ia lihat. Ia tidak mau semua itu terjadi. Ia benar-benar berharap ini semua mimpi.

"Shhtt.. Hyung, uljima. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis," kata Ryeowook menenangkan Sungmin yang meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Hyung… kumohon jangan beritahu hyungdeul terutama Kyuhyun tentang ini sampai operasinya selesai," Ryeowook memohon pada Sungmin.

"Tapi, Wookie…,"

"Hyung, jebal. Anggap ini permintaan terakhirku."

"Jangan bilang seperti itu Wookie! Kau membuatku ingin menangis," kata Sungmin tidak suka ketika mendengar Ryeowook mengatakan permintaan terakhir.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya lagi, tapi kau berjanji, ne hyung?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Sungmin yang sempat terdiam beberapa saat akhirnnya menganggukkan kepala. Walaupun itu semua terasa seperti batu yang ada di kepalanya dan membuatnya terasa berat untuk mengangguk.

Ryeowook tersenyum ketika Sungmin mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Gomawo hyung," kata Ryeowook.

"Hyung, kajja kita balik ke kamar Kyuhyun! Aku yakin hyungdeul sudah menunggu kita," kata Ryeowook dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

Ketika Ryeowook akan berbalik, Sungmin menahan tangannya. Ryeowook menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Bolehkan?" tanya Sungmin sambil menggengam tangan Ryeowook erat.

Ryeowoo tersenyum. Ia seperti melihat anak kecil yang takut ditinggal oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Hmm, kajja!" Ryeowook menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju ke kamar inap Kyuhyun.

…..

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar dari kamar inap Kyuhyun. Serentak semua yang ada di dalam kamar itu menoleh dan mendapati dua namja manis yang datang, termasuk namja yang sendang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang. Salah satu dari mereka tersenyum cerah sedang yang satu lagi tersenyum simpul.

"Ryeowookie! Sungmin-ah! Kalian sudah datang?" kata Leeteuk, leader mereka.

"Hm! Maaf lama, hyung. Hei, Kyu! Kau sudah baikan?" Ryeowook menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun dan bertanya pada namja yang duduk di atas sana.

"Ne, sudah lebih baik. Kau habis dari mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ehh.. dari…."

"Hey! Ming, apa kau habis menangis? Matamu merah," kata Heechul tiba-tiba, menyela perkataan Ryeowook. Sungmin yang ditanya bingung menjawab perntanyaan Heechul.

"Sungmin hyung tadi kemasukan debu. Aku sudah bilang padanya agar tidak menggosoknya tapi ia malah terus menggosoknya," Ryeowook mengarang cerita untuk membantu Sungmin yang bingung harus menjawab apa pada Heechul.

Sungmin tersenyum kepada Ryeowook yang dibalas senyuman oleh Ryeowook.

"Kau ini! Kalau infeksi gimana? Jangan menggosok matamu kalau kemasukan debut!" nasehat Heechul pada Sungmin.

"Ne, arasseo," jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Wookie-ah.. Kau belum menjawabku, kau dari mana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan kesal.

"Tadi kan Heechul hyung yang memotongnya!" jawab Ryeowook dengan kesal juga sambil menunjuk Heechul yang hanya nyegir tidak bersalah.

"Aku tadi habis dari taman terus ketemu sama Sungmin hyung," bohong Ryeowook lagi yang tidak disadari oleh semua yang ada di sana kecuali seseorang yang entah kenapa merasa curiga dengan jawaban Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Taman di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun, terdengar seperti mengintrogasi Ryeowook.

"Taman… eh.. taman di belakang rumah sakit," jawab Ryeowook dengan sedikit bingung menjawab.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan curiga sedangkan Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kyuhyun curiga dengannya. Ia juga tahu ia takkan pernah bisa berbohong dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Kau selalu saja curiga dengan orang lain. Kan tadi dia sudah bilang kalau dia habis dari taman," kata Donghae, menegur Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa sadar ia telah menolong Ryeowook yang sedang berbohong.

Ryeowook bernafas lega ada yang menolongnya dari introgasi Kyuhyun. Ia berterima kasih pada Donghae yang tanpa sadar membantunya karena sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apakah ad ataman di belakang rumah sakit ini. Ia hanya menjawab asal karena ia sudah terdesak. Dan Kyuhyun akhirnya mencoba mempercayai kata-kata Ryeowook walaupun ia masih ingin bertanya kepada namja manis itu karena entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang membuat hatinya merasa tidak enak.

…..

Keesokan harinya semua member datang kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Kali ini mereka berangkat bersama karena mereka sedang tidak ada jadwal. Mereka baru saja sampai, ketika dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun datang untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong, Park uisa," sapa semua member pada dokter itu.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang," sapa dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

Tidak sengaja dokter Park bertemu pandang dengan Ryeowook yang juga menatapnya. Ryeowook tersenyum padanya dan dibalas senyuman juga olehnya. Dokter Park tahu hari ini adalah hari terakhir Ryeowook sebelum ia mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Kyuhyun besok.

"Hmm,, begini ada yang saya ingin sampaikan pada kalian," kata dokter Park.

Ia menjeda perkataannya dan menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook masih tersenyum ke arahnya lalu mengangguk, seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan dokter Park.

"Ehmm.. begini.. Saysudah menemukan pendonor jantung untuk Kyuhyun," lanjut dokter Park dengan agak berat hati.

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk. Ia kembali mengingat percakapan Ryeowook dan dokter Park kemarin. Air matanya benar-benar ingin menghambur keluar. tetapi ia berusaha keras menahannya. Berbeda dengan member lain yang langsung tersenyum cerah mendengarnya.

"Jinjjayo, uisa?"

"Ya, dan besok operasinya akan dilaksanakan jam 7 malam," jawab dokter Park sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Dok, siapa orang yang mendonorkan jantung untuk Kyuhyun? Kami ingin berterima kasih padanya karena telah mendonorkan jantung untuk Kyuhyun" tanya Siwon.

"Soal itu saya tidak bisa memberitahu kalian sampai operasinya selesai. Ini permintaan dari si pendonor. Tapi, saya akan menyampaikan rasa terima kasih kalian kepadanya jika ia datang," kata dokter Park.

Semua member tersenyum. Mereka saling berpelukan, bahkan Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk sudah menangis. Walaupun mereka tidak bisa tahu siapa pendonor itu, tapi setidaknya mereka tahu Kyuhyun akan segera mendapatkan jantung baru yang lebih baik.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun," pamit dokter Park yang dijawab anggukan oleh semua member dan ucapan terima kasih.

Dokter Park melewati Ryeowook yang masih setia menatapnya dengan senyuman. Dokter Park menepuk pundak Ryeowook sambil menggumamkan kata 'kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik'.

"Jeongmal gomawoyo, uisa," kata Ryeowook pelan yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh dokter Park. Dokter Park mengangguk lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Ketika dokter Park sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada hyungdeul dan dogsaengnya yang masih bergembira dengan berita yang baru saja mereka dengar. Ryeowook kembali tersenyum lalu ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dan bersitatap dengan Sungmin yang juga sedang melihatnya. Ia dapat melihat mata Sungmin yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut ke arah Sungmin dan seketika itu juga air mata yang dari tadi ditahan Sungmin mengalir. Ia berjalan dengan setengah berlari ke Ryeowook dan memeluk dengan erat dongsaengnya itu. Ia menangis di pelukan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengelus punggung Sungmin dan menggumamkan kata 'gwaenchana' berkali-kali untuk menenangkan hyungnya tersebut.

…..

Setelah Kyuhyun diperiksa oleh dokter, para member masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, tentu saja dengan perasaan gembira karena berita yang baru saja mereka dengar. Mereka masuk ke dalam dengan berebutan seperti ada dikon besar-besaran di dalam kamar inap Kyuhyun. Dokter Park yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum maklum. Hanya Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang dengan bersabar menunggu agar hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul mereka masuk terlebih dahulu.

Ketika semua member sudah masuk ke dalam kamar inap Kyuhyun dan menyisakan Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang terakhir masuk ke dalam. Tapi, sebelum Ryeowook dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam, dokter Park memanggil Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ssi, saya perlu bicara dengan anda," kata dokter Park sambil memegang pundak Ryeowook sebelum namja itu melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Hm? Ada apa uisa?" tanya Ryeowook dan membalikkan badan, menatap kepada dokter Park.

"Ehh,, ini tentang…," dokter Park ragu mengatakannya sambil memandang Sungmin. Ryeowook yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud dokter Park tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana uisa, Sungmin hyung sudah tahu," kata Ryeowook yang membuat dokter Park kaget.

"Eh? Jinjja? Ahh,, arasseo," reaksi dokter Park kembali tenang.

"Jadi ada apa uisa?" tanya Ryeowook sekali lagi.

"Ahh,, ya.. begini, besok sebelum operasi dijalankan, kau harus diperiksa terlebih dahulu. Kami harus memastikan dan mengisi data kesehatanmu sebelum operasi," jawab dokter Park menjelaskan.

"Ahh.. saya mengerti," kata Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Ryeowook-ssi, Sungmin-ssi," kata dokter Park dan dibalas oleh senyuman dan ucapan terima kasih oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan mereka. Setelah itu dokter Park berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Kajja, hyung, kita masuk," kata Ryeowook dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Sungmin.

…..

"Wookie! Kau sudah dengar? Aku akan segera mendapat jantung baru!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan gembira kepada Ryeowook yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar inapnya.

"Hm! Aku sudah dengar. Chukhae, Kyu!" Ryeowook memberi ucapan selamat kepada Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis yang terkembang di wajahnya.

"Chukhae, Kyu!" kata Sungmin, juga member selamat kepada Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang.

"Gomawo Wookie, gomawo Ming hyung," jawab Kyuhyun dengan senang.

"Kalau begitu kita harus merayakannya," kata Eunhyuk member usul.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kita pasti tidak diperbolehkan membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit," kata Kibum menanggapi dengan bingung.

Semua member mengangguk setuju. Mereka memikirkan bagaimana merayakan hari gembira ini. Tiba-tiba senyum Hangeng terkembang.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" kata Hangeng dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Semua member menatap ke arah Hangeng dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya di kamar ini saja. Kita pesan makanan dan berpesta di sini. Kita main kartu atau apa pun di sini asalkan tidak membuat Kyuhyun capek. Gimana?" kata Hangeng menyarankan.

Semua member berpikir sebentar lalu mereka mengangguk, menyetujui saran dari Hangeng.

"Aku setuju dengan Hangeng hyung," kata Siwon dengan senyumannya.

"Hm, aku juga," Heechul juga menyetujui saran pasangannya tersebut.

"Waahh,, hyung tumben kau pintar sekali," kata Kyuhyun, yang entah memuji atau menyindir Hangeng.

"Ihhs,, dasar kau! Bagus juga sudah kukasih saran! Daripada kau ditinggal di sini sendirian?" Hangeng berdecak kesal.

"Hehe.. iya dehh,, hyung.. Mian," jawab Kyuhyun sambil nyengir tidak bersalah.

"Ok! Kalau gitu kita bagi tugas saja. Aku , Kangin, Heechul, dan Hangeng akan membeli camilan. Shindong, Yesung, Siwon, dan Kibum akan membeli minuman, ingat, jangan yang mengandung alcohol! Lalu Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Zhoumi, dan Henry akan membeli film dan perlengkapan yang lain. Dan kau Ryeowook, kau menjaga Kyuhyun di sini. Otte?" kata Leeteuk menjelaskan tugas masing-masing member untuk keperluan pesta kecil-kecilan di kamar inap Kyuhyun. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Ok, kalau begitu kita jalan. Sampai nanti Ryeowookie, Kyu," kata Leeteuk lagi dan beepamitan dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang akan tetap tinggal.

"Ne, hyung. Hati-hati di jalan!" Ryeowook mengantarkan mereka sampai ke depan pintu.

Setelah semua member pergi, Ryeowook menutup pintu dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kyuhyun. Ryeowook duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Wookie-ya.. Aku senang sekali,"kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat, menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang dia rasakan.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Nado, Kyu. Akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan jantung baru," jawab Ryeowook.

Tangannya yang terbebas dari genggaman Kyuhyun mengelus pipi halus namja tampan di depannya tersebut. Kyuhyun memejamkan matannya dan menikmati sentuhan lembut tangan Ryeowook. Senyum di wajahnya tidak pernah pudar sedari tadi. Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan sentuhan lembut dari namja manis tersebut, ia tidak bisa lagi melihat senyuman lembut yang membuatnya menjadi tenang, semua dari namja manis itu, yang sekarang dapat dirasakannya sebentar lagi akan hilang.

.

.

.

-To be continue-

Huwaaa akhirnya selelsai juga… Mian chingu lama banget updatenya. Soalnya aku sibuk banget apalagi waktu UTS. Aku jadi gak punya waktu buat update lagi L tapi aku senang karena sekarang masih bebas dari tugas dan UH selepas dari masa-masa UTS.

Jadi gimana ceritanya nihh? Gaje yaa? Maaf ya, soalnya aku baru pemula dan banyak banget typos-nya.

Oh ya berhubung fanfict ini udah bakal habis di chap selanjutnya, kalian yang mau request cerita dan pairing nya bisa pm aku. Jelasinnya yang detail ya? Atau kalian bisa juga pm lewat twitter aku ^^ Dan, oh ya,, maaf banget buat yang mau request pairingnya KyuMin atau YeWook,, aku benar-benar gak bisa buat dengan pairing itu. Jeongmal mianhae :(

Jadi,, mohon bantuannya semua! :D

*Balasan Review*

**Ryeo ryeo ryeong**

- Nihh chingu udah lanjut J maaf updatenya lama.

- Iya, si Kyu gak tahu kalau Ryeowook yang nyelamatin dia. Terus hyungdeul sama dongsaengdeul di sini itu para member suju Iya dong.. Ryeowook kan katanya Kyuhyun: Angel magnae

**Oelfha100194**

- Wah makasih karena suka ff-nya ^^ Iya si Wook donorin jantungnya buat Kyu. Yup! Hanya Sungmin yang tahu soal pendonor jantung Wook. Maaf telat lanjutinnya

**Adel**

- Ini udah lanjut chingu, maaf ya telat update. Iya, wook kasih jantungnya buat Kyu. Tapi Kyu belum tahu kalau pendonor jantugnya itu Ryeowook.

**Rye**

- Haha, yaa.. ini udah lanjut kok, maaf telat updatenya…

**Thiefhanie fhaa**

-Makasih chingu udah suka ff-ku, ini udah di lanjut dan maaf karena telat update. Wook meninggal karena mau selamatin Kyuhyun.

**Key yoshi**

-Kyu sama Ryeowook tetap bersama kok *walaupun awalnya doang* :p

**Alif ryeosomnia**

-Maaf lama updatenya chingu, iya sepertinya Kyu frustasi karena ditinggal sama Wook

**RiyantiKWS**

- Ini udah lanjut chingu.. Maaf lama updatenya ^^


End file.
